


Graduation Day

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: But it's there, Cassie isn't so good with timing, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, I'm so sorry, I'm very sick right now, Jassandra sexy times, No explicit mention, Rated T for sexual suggestion, So like...16 and over, almost sexy times, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: Cassandra's earned her first official degree, and team Library is going to dinner to celebrate! But when Jake comes to Cassie's apartment to pick her up, she's got other things in mind, and has prepared for such with a specially themed-outfit she picked out just for him.





	Graduation Day

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a cute idea. A fluffy idea. Why did it end up here. I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry that your eyes have to witness this. I'm sick in bed, I think of Jassandra sexy-times when that happens. But you know what? I'm not sorry because they're adorable and Cassie is very clearly a little vixen

Jake arrived at Cassandra’s apartment door and lightly knocked. He smirked and held a bouquet of daises by his front as he waited for her to answer.

“It’s open!” her voice called.

Slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t get to give her a cliché front-door gesture, he pushed on the door and entered the apartment. She wasn’t in the living room yet, to his surprise. She was always insane about punctuality. He expected her to be freaking out; he’d gotten stuck in some traffic and was already-he looked down at his watch- fifteen minutes late.

“Cassie where are you darlin’?” he called.

“In here!” her reply sounded from her bedroom down the hallway. “I’m almost ready!”

“You need any help?” Jake asked, heading towards her room.

“NO!” she called, almost too enthusiastically. “It’s gotta be a surprise!”

“Sweetheart I think I’ve seen every dress you own. We’re already running later for dinner!”

Cassandra had recently completed her first official degree. Team Library was going out to celebrate at a fancy restaurant nearby. Of course, their reservation was in 10 minutes and the restaurant was a twenty minute drive from Cassandra’s apartment.

“Alright I’m ready!”

Jake turned to the hall and Cassandra came walking out into the living room. Immediately his jaw dropped and the bouquet fell out of his hands onto the floor. She was standing in front of him in a graduation robes costume that fell down only just below her hips. Paired with it was an golden honors sash, a graduation cap, and a pair of gold stiletto heels.

“Do you like it?” she asked, twirling one of her curls.

“I…” Jake stuttered. He felt his cheeks getting hot, knowing now that he must’ve been blushing. Cassandra tried to suppress a giggle.

“It’s…it’s great Cassie. I just…wasn’t expecting this.”

Cassandra listened as Jake’s voice got higher and higher in pitch, and a smile grew on her face. Blush started to fill her own cheeks. She couldn’t believe she was doing this! But she had to keep going now. There was no turning back.

“Well,” she said, starting to saunter towards him, continuing to twirl her hair. “You helped me so much with my degree and you were just the most supportive boyfriend ever…so I thought you deserved a special treat.”

“Again Cassie,” Jake gulped. “Not that I don’t appreciate it…because believe me I _really_ do…but we’re already running late for dinner.”

“Oh forget dinner,” Cassandra teased. “Baird and Jones and Flynn can have their fun. And meanwhile, we’ll have some _fun_ of our own.”

She tried to get closer to him yet again, but, the heels being very high, her ankle turned and she tripped…right into his arms. They both laughed and adjusted themselves so that his arms were around her waist, holding her close to him.

Cassandra sighed and flopped her head onto his shoulder.

“This was stupid.” she laughed, turning as red as her hair.

“No no!” Jake exclaimed. “Definitely not stupid.”

This earned a weak smile from Cassandra. He always knew how to make her feel beautiful.

Cassandra gazed into his eyes for a moment before leaning in to kiss him. It was deep and slow, and she wanted so badly for it to turn into something else. With the rate they were going, they almost let it get that far. But remembering their dinner plans and the ticking clock, she put her hands on his shirt and pushed away from him.

Jake stumbled and was a little lost, but she was already moved on and grabbing his hand.

“Come on!” she giggled. “You have to help me pick out a dress!”

“You didn’t even _pick_ one yet?” Jake exclaimed. Cassandra had already started dragging him to her bedroom.

“Oh it’ll take five seconds! And besides,” she stopped for a moment and turned to him, raising her eyebrow.

“The longer it takes to pick out my dress, the longer you get to see what’s under this robe.”

Jake stared into blank space for a moment, his eyes wide. Cassandra smirked at him deviously and with a smile on his face, he eagerly rushed with her towards her bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all your love and support as always!


End file.
